Life Isn't Perfect
by barretone
Summary: One-sided MarlinxCelia oneshot. He couldn't have her in the end.


**Life Isn't Perfect**

"_And they all live happily ever after…"_

That's how most fairy tales usually end. Prince breaks the princess's curse, they get married, be happy, and the end.

If only that was true.

Not all stories have a happy ending. Some of them are dark with tales of discrimination, sexual situations such as rape, abuse, murder, and death. People spill scarlet blood all over the place as a knife gets struck into their heart and their life is over.

Maybe his story wasn't close to _those_ themes but it didn't end happily ever after either.

Marlin was quite fine the way his life was… at least before that new farmer came. The story was suppose to go along the lines of in which he came to Forget-Me-Not Valley in order to improve his health and help his sister around the farm. Celia would come in later and after two years, he fell in love. He was supposed to confess to her, propose, the two of them get married with Vesta crying her eyes about how happy she is to see Celia married, have a kid, and have a happy ending.

If only.

Stories can't really end just like that – they needed some sort of plot twist. In his case, a villain had thrown in a man in her life. A wannabe city-boy farmer who wooed the princess, whisking her away to his castle on his brown stallion.

(----------------------------------------------)

"Marlin?" He looked up to see Celia, her smile brighter than ever and a slight shiver went through his body, his mind sensing a bad feeling about what she had to say, "Guess what?"

He could take a guess about what happened but he certainly didn't want to admit it. After a moment of silence, she giggled softly, "You give up?" Vesta came into the room just then.

"What's going on?" Celia's smile widened.

"Danny has asked me to marry him…" Vesta's eyes had grown wide with excitement while Marlin simply tried to his best to keep a straight face.

_You said no._

"I accepted," Tears had started flowing down her cheeks and Vesta let out a joyous laugh, congratulating her and started rambling on about questions about when the wedding would be.

It was definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear.

(----------------------------------------------)

That shouldn't have happened. A man shouldn't just randomly be thrown into a princess's life and go marry her. By the end of the year, Marlin had started waking up to Vesta's loud greeting of good morning and started to laugh, going on about how Celia seems to be so happy now that she's married to Danny. There were no more sights of Celia's cheerful smile, greeting him good morning.

Vesta wasn't making things better for sure.

Years have passed since the marriage. Everyone in Forget-Me-Not had aged as the adults' hair has faded into wisps of gray, Marlin being one of them. Kids like Kate, Hugh, Lumina had grown up into young adults and Celia dropped by whenever she could to tell tales about her married life with Danny taking care of the farm and other nonsense he _really_ didn't want to hear.

"Hello, Uncle Marlin!" A cheerful voice rang out. Marlin glanced to see a young Kevin, running along the bridge, waving at him with brown eyes joyous. As a lot of people could guess, Kevin was the son of… _Danny and Celia_. Over the years, people had watched him growing up from an active toddler to the happy-go-lucky man he is today.

Marlin couldn't really hate him that much. He was his nephew after all. But, the thought of Kevin being Danny's child… It was too much for him to take already.

Not every story had a happy ending. His was one of those.

Nothing's perfect. The sky's not always blue, the green can't stay green forever, and the sun will never shine forever.

_Drip._

He looked up to see sky turning into a dark shade of black. Raindrops fell one by one until numerous millions of raindrops had started to fall and people ran into their home for shelter.

Great. Just great.

_The End_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Gah! Why does this have to be so dang short! Is this all I can think of! Dang.


End file.
